It's Disgusting, How I Love You
by Lilo Brown
Summary: When Rocky has a terrible and strange dream, she questions how she feels about Gunther, putting strain on theirs and her and CeCe's relationship.
1. Part 1

Rocky ran down the dressing room hallway, trying every door on her way, only to find them all locked. Moaning, she continued to run, glancing back every so often, watching out for whoever was on her tail, when she tripped on a snag in the carpet, falling on her face.

The world was a whirlwind of color swept in front of her eyes as she fell until she made harsh contact with the floor. She groaned and rolled over, her eyes unfocused on the ceiling when someone picked her up, running down the hall and shutting the two of them into a storage closet.

"Who- who's there?" Rocky asked, sitting up on the shelf they put her on.

"Rocky, it is I, Gunther." Rocky rubbed her head and then her eyes, blinking a couple times to see the blond boy in the dark. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be... fine... ow..." Rocky said, rubbing her head more. There was creaking outside the door and Rocky clamped a hand over her mouth. Gunther peeked out the door and shut it with a snap! seconds later. "He's out there, isn't he?"

"Yes." Gunther sat beside her, his face paling, more so than Rocky thought was possible.

"This is it. We're going to die because of a freak with a chainsaw," Rocky whimpered, putting her face in her hands. Gunther looked over and wrapped an arm around her, giving her a hug. Rocky turned and wrapped her arms around him, Gunther's other arm slipping around her waist.

"Rocky?" Gunther said. Rocky looked up and saw that it looked like Gunther was crying. "I'm sorry. About everything I ever said. You're really smart, and pretty, and are an amazing dancer. And if I could spend my last moments with anyone besides Tinka, I'm glad it's you." Rocky nodded.

"Me too, Gunther. You know, you may be irritating, but you are unique, a one-of-a-kind original and are really good at dancing too. You aren't CeCe, but I'm glad I'm spending these last moments with you," Rocky sobbed, then pulled him closer, burying her face in his shoulder. _"Gunther, can I ask you a favor?" Rocky whispered._

_"Anything."_

_"I know that we're about to die and everything, but I've never had my first kiss, on the lips at least." Gunther looked down at Rocky's pleading, big, brown eyes. Gunther cupped her chin in his hand, tilting her face up just a bit._

_"Allow me," Gunther whispered. He leaned down, pressing his lips gently to hers, moving his hand to cup her cheek while Rocky's arms encircled his neck, pulling him into a deeper kiss..._

Rocky sat up in bed with a gasp, pushing her sleeping mask off her face and breathing heavily, patting around her to find herself still in bed and without Gunther anywhere near her. She sighed, resting a hand on her forehead.

"It was a dream, Rocky. You don't like Gunther, that'd be crazy." Rocky shook her head, pulling her mask back on turning over, trying to go back to sleep.

In an apartment building halfway across the city, Gunther woke up with a start from a dream creepishly the same. He threw off his be-twinkled sleeping mask, pushing his fingers through his hair and glancing around, happy to find his room completely devoid of Rocky Blue.

"It was a dream, you do not like Rocky Blue." Gunther nodded to himself, smiling a bit while pulling his mask back on. "That'd be cuckoo-nutty..." he mumbled before falling asleep.

...

"I'm serious, CeCe, it was so weird. You wouldn't believe the dream I had," Rocky told her best friend, walking into the school. They turned to their lockers, stuffing their things inside.

"Did it involve me, or Shake It Up, Chicago!" CeCe asked, her eyes going wide as she looked at Rocky.

"No... it was weirder, and by weird, I mean..." Rocky trailed off, shutting her locker to find Tinka and Gunther behind her locker.

"Hello, bay-bees!" Rocky screamed and hid behind CeCe. Gunther and Tinka shared a look, stepping closer, which caused Rocky to pull CeCe back and away from them. "What has gotten into you two?" Gunther asked them.

"Nothing! I'm fine! What do you want?" Rocky yelled, narrowing her eyes at the twins over CeCe's shoulder. The twins looked at her weird while CeCe shrugged.

"The show is cancelled for tomorrow night because Gary is sick, in case you two forgot." Tinka told them.

"We didn't forget anything, in fact, we have plans for tomorrow night," CeCe said.

"We do?" Rocky asked, leaning a bit farther over CeCe's shoulder.

"Of course we do, remember?" CeCe said between clenched teeth, giving Rocky a look. Rocky's mouth made an 'o' shape and she nodded.

"Right, we do. What're our plans?" Rocky said, murmuring the last part to CeCe.

"Girls night, remember. We're inviting Dina over and we're going to have a girls night in, because Flynn is staying at Henry's, remember?" CeCe told her, elbowing Rocky harshly in the ribs. Rocky winced as CeCe jabbed her in the side, rubbing her ribs when CeCe finished.

"Right," Rocky assured, stepping out from behind CeCe, still massaging her ribs.

"How unfortunate, we were going to ask you girls if you wanted to hang out. I see we are too late, so why I don't I show up for girl's night while Gunther hangs out with the boys for the night?" Tinka asked. CeCe and Rocky stammered for an excuse, but came up with nothing, which Tinka took as a yes. "Great! I'll show up around 7. Ta!" Tinka waved and walked over to her locker.

CeCe sighed and turned toward Rocky. "Now we have to ask Dina to come over for girls night." CeCe walked away, grumbling to herself, Rocky about to follow her, until Gunther grabbed her arm.

"Rocky, let us talk." Rocky looked nervous but back tracked, rocking on her feet while standing in front of Gunther. "Rocky, it has come to my attention that you are a moderately good dancer and I am one of the best dancers on Shake It Up, Chicago!, and, as opposed to your red-headed friend, your fashion sense is not terrible." Rocky looked at him oddly.

"What're you saying?" Rocky asked.

"Would you like to accompany me to dinner and perhaps a movie tomorrow night?" Rocky's mouth went dry and she began stammering.

"I-I-I-I..." Rocky cleared her throat, "I don't think so. I mean, you're a pretty good dancer and I appreciate your take-charge attitude," Gunther smiled, adjusting his fluorescently colored blazer, "but, with what you and CeCe had combined with the terrible problems that could happen should we ever break up-" Gunther looked at her with a sly smile, "not that we're going to date or anything! But, if it happens or the date doesn't go well, it could be bad for our chemistry on the show," Rocky finished.

"We barely like each other now, what would be so different?" Gunther countered.

"I think it could be a bad idea, and I already have girls night tomorrow and-"

"You and I both know you and CeCe have nothing planned. She will not be upset should you not show up." Rocky frowned, glancing at him and back at the ground quickly.

"I-" Gunther stared at her, "have nothing better to do. I'd love to go out with you." Gunther smiled in triumph and took her hand, gently pecking the back of it.

"Tomorrow night, at 7. Wear something nice." Rocky nodded while Gunther winked at her, walking away.

"What did I do?" Rocky groaned, walking away.

…

"Ty! I need your opinion!" Rocky yelled from her bedroom. Ty groaned, turning his head to the hallway from where he was sitting on the couch.

"About what?" Rocky came strutting out in black trimmed, white flats and black knee-high socks, a white lace dress with button details on the corset top and a medium blue shrug while wearing a matching blue chunky necklace and a double diamond pendant necklace along with it. "Why aren't you wearing pants?" Rocky huffed.

"Because most girls don't wear pants on dates. Don't I look nice?" Rocky asked, spinning. Ty stood up, kneeling to look at where her skirt stopped. "Are you measuring my skirt?"

"It's too short. And aren't you supposed to be going to CeCe's for some slumber party or something, why do you look so nice?" Ty asked, plopping back on the couch.

"Or something..." Rocky mumbled, walking back to her room, "I actually have a date, thank you very much."

"Really?" Ty asked, sounding extremely sly.

"Do not- well... maybe you can scare him a little." Ty rubbed his hands together, smiling a little devilishly.

"Sounds like fun."

"Yeah, yeah, you know him, so... it might be a little hard," Rocky said, coming out of the hall carrying a white, sequined clutch in her hand. Ty's face fell.

"Don't tell me it's Deuce." Rocky made a disgusted face.

"In his dreams. Not a chance." Rocky set her purse down, walking into the kitchen. The doorbell rang and Rocky called out, "Can you get that?"

Ty smiled. "Oh, I got it." Ty threw open the door, only to be struck dumb by Gunther Hessenheffer at his door.

"Hello, Ty. I am here to romance your little sister." Rocky smacked herself in the forehead as Ty slammed the door shut and walked over to Rocky.

"Why are you going on a date with Gunther?"

"Ty, you know, he's actually very sweet when he wants to be and I thought I should give him a real chance, because I think he could be a great-" Ty gave her a look. "Okay, look, I had a weird dream, featuring him and I need to know if I'm just crazy or actually like him, which is kind of the same thing, but whatever." Ty shook his head.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Ty countered, going back to his seat on the couch. Rocky rolled her eyes, picking up her purse and opening the door again.

"Hello, Bay-bee!" Rocky sighed but forced a bright smile at Gunther.

"I'm leaving Ty. I'll be back before 9," Rocky said.

"Oh, please, Rocky, your curfew is 11. Stay out, have fun!" Ty said, waving a hand at his little sister. Rocky's eyes widened and Gunther took her arm. "Don't go too crazy, Gunther. She's kind of shy."

"Not a problem. Good night, Ty!"

"Night, Ty!" Rocky yelled, glaring at her brother before shutting the door. Ty laughed to himself as the door slammed behind his younger sister.

"Who am I kidding? Their date will be over in an hour," Ty said to himself, propping his feet onto the coffee table, watching the TV.

…

"So, where are we going?" Rocky asked, walking arm in arm with Gunther down the street.

"Crusty's for dinner, and then the movies, I thought I would keep it simple." Rocky nodded. "You look nice, Rocky." Rocky smiled bashfully.

"Well, thank you," Rocky said, smiling at him. Gunther led her down the street, turning away from where Rocky knew where Crusty's was and toward the tram station and the Shake It Up, Chicago! studio. "Gunther, I thought you said we were going to Crusty's."

"Did I? Well, I must've been mistaken." Rocky glared at him.

"Gunther, I don't think-" Gunther lead her into the studio, showing her a beautiful candle lit dinner for two next to the dance floor. Rocky gasped, stepping toward the table, her eyes wide in amazement. Spinning around she looked at Gunther, mesmerized. "This is, amazing." Gunther walked toward her, taking her hand and leading her to the table.

Pulling out the chair for her, Rocky smiled and sat down, Gunther sitting down across from her.

"Spaghetti, vegetarian, if I'm correct."

"You are. This is perfect, Gunther. Thank you." Rocky reached for her fork, beginning to eat.

After dinner, Gunther produced a remote, turning on slow music. Rocky looked at him, still thoroughly surprised by the dinner and now he was going to dance with her. She didn't really have words to describe her surprise.

"May I have this dance, bay-bee?" Gunther asked, walking around the table to offer his hand. Usually, his little pet name drove Rocky nuts, but she actually heard herself giggle before taking his hand, Gunther leading her onto the dance floor as the soft music swirled around them.

Resting her right hand in his left, her left on the back of his shoulder, his right resting on her back, the two of them moving gracefully as one, Gunther leading Rocky into a soft kind of slow dance. Every so often he would twirl her, or spin her out before pulling her into his arms, her back pressed against his chest, until he spun her out again and bringing her back into their original pose.

When the song picked up, Gunther lifted her into the air before putting her down and spinning her, a laugh escaping Rocky's throat when he brought her back into his arms. And when the song came to end, Gunther carefully dipped her and pulled her back into a standing position.

"You're... a really amazing dancer, Gunther," Rocky said, her hands resting on his shoulders while Gunther placed his on her waist.

"You too, Rocky. I was pleasantly surprised." Rocky smiled, then rested her hands on his neck, leaning in until Gunther leaned back. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought- never mind." Rocky dropped her hands, walking away to grab her purse, about to leave when Gunther caught her wrist, pulling her back. "What're you doing?" Rocky asked him.

"Do you still want to kiss me?" Rocky bit her lip but nodded. Gunther gently cupped her cheek with his right hand, his left arm wrapping around her waist. "Allow me." Rocky got chills at the words he spoke but let him place his lips against hers, her eyes sliding closed.

Rocky wrapped her arms around his neck, tilting her head a bit to deepen the kiss. Gunther adjusted his right hand to tangle in her hair, pulling her as close as humanly possible.

Rocky slowly pulled away, finding herself in the embrace of Gunther Hessenheffer, his vibrant blue eyes staring into hers and his arms wrapped around her.

"Wow," Rocky whispered, loosening her arms around his neck.

"You're quite the kisser, Rocky Blue." Rocky smiled, bashful once again. "I suppose I should get you home, it's getting rather late." Rocky nodded and Gunther escorted her back to the apartment building after Rocky grabbed her purse.

"I had a great time, Gunther," Rocky told him, walking down the hall with him.

"Me too, Rocky. Tonight was full of interesting and pleasant surprises." Rocky smiled, stopping in front of her door. "I suppose I'll 'see you around'." Gunther told her.

"I suppose. Let's do this again, soon." Gunther nodded and hugged her, about to kiss her when the door swung open and the two of them sprung apart. Ty was staring at them, suspiciously.

"You're home, at... 10.30. Well, good to know you're home. Get inside." Ty motioned her in and Rocky shook her head as Ty disappeared.

"Bye, bye, Bay-bee," Rocky told him, and kissed his cheek, winking before shutting the door.


	2. Part 2

"Hey, hey, hey!" Rocky said, climbing into CeCe's living room window, like usual. CeCe looked up from her breakfast and glared at her best friend. Rocky stopped cold. "What?"

"You ditched me, and girls night, for some guy!" Rocky gasped while CeCe walked towards her, eyes narrowed. "And not just any guy, Gunther Hessenheffer!" Rocky looked appalled while she brought a hand to her chest. "That's right, I called Ty and he sang like a bird. How dare you, leaving me and Dina with Tinka when you're off gallivanting with her twin brother!" CeCe turned around, huffing while crossing her arms. "I thought I was more important than that, but I guess I was wrong."

"First of all, I'm just impressed you used the word 'gallivanting' and used it properly in a sentence, and secondly, you planned girls night last minute, and you know what? Gunther is a very nice guy and I like him." CeCe turned around, gasping. "That's right, I said it. I like Gunther Hessenheffer and if you don't support that, then there is no longer a reason for us to be friends." Rocky then proceeded to stomp out CeCe's window, slamming it shut.

CeCe ran over to the window, pushing it open and yelling, "Well I don't want to be friends with a looney anyway!" CeCe then slammed it shut, leaning it against it.

…

Rocky walked into school on Monday, finding Gunther leaning against her locker, nonchalantly. She smiled and skipped up to him, stopping in front of him.

"Hello, Rocky." Rocky smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek when Gunther leaned away from her. "What are you doing?"

"I was going to kiss you. What did you think I was doing?" Rocky asked him.

"Why would you kiss me, I can't stand you." Rocky frowned, turning her gaze to the floor.

"Fine... get away from my locker." Rocky shoved him out of the way and popped open her locker, stuffing her things into the compartment. Gunther walked away and CeCe sneered at him on her way, Gunther sticking his tongue out on his way.

"So, dating Gunther isn't going the way you planned, huh?" CeCe asked, shutting her locker. Rocky slammed her locker shut, facing her 'friend'.

"Not like you ever supported it. Shouldn't you be throwing a party?" Rocky asked her, about to walk away. CeCe grabbed Rocky's wrist pulling her back.

"Rocky, come on. It's not like Gunther and Tinka have ever even been very nice to us and now all of a sudden you have the hots for a Hessenheffer? You've got to be kidding me!" CeCe told her. Rocky glared at her.

"Wow, I forgot how much you believe in me and my choices. Maybe it's a good thing we're not friends anymore." Rocky tore her hand from CeCe's grip, stomping away.

…

CeCe slammed the door shut, throwing her bag down and sitting on the couch.

"Someone's in a mood," Flynn noted, turning on the bar stool.

"I'm not in the mood, Flynn. Rocky and I are having a big fight," CeCe pouted. Flynn rolled his eyes, sitting beside his sister.

"What about, of course it's not like you don't have petty fights every other day." CeCe glared at him, pulling her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs.

"Rocky blew me off for some boy, and not just any boy, Gunther Hessenheffer, the one boy that we almost made a deal to never date." Flynn looked at CeCe, confused.

"I guess that's wrong, but this isn't really my expertise. Mom!" Mrs. Jones came walking out of the hall, looking at her oldest in a fetal positon.

"Fill me in, Flynn." She said, moving CeCe's bag and sitting in the chair it once occupied.

"Rocky went on a date with Gunther instead of hanging out with CeCe and now they're fighting. I'm gonna go play videogames." Flynn stood up and walked away, Mrs. Jones moving to his place on the couch.

"Gunther Hessenheffer?" CeCe nodded. "That weird boy?" CeCe nodded again. "Well, her taste could use some work, but did you know that Rocky liked him? CeCe shook her head. "Well, it's partially Rocky's fault, but how did you react when you found out Rocky was with Gunther?"

"I kinda yelled and freaked out," CeCe admitted.

"Then Rocky has a reason to be upset. You should've supported her, she is your best friend." CeCe nodded once more. "Maybe you just need to talk to her, without yelling."

"I guess you're right."

…

"Gunther! There is a note for you!" Tinka yelled, picking up the envelope and walking back into the apartment. Gunther came from the dining room, taking the envelope Tinka handed him, and opening it. Inside was a short and simple note:

_If you didn't want to date, all you had to do was say something._  
_- Rocky_

"It's from Rocky. She is upset I 'blew her off' at school today." Tinka grabbed the note, looking at it, confused.

"'Date'? Since when are you and Rocky 'dating' and it's not like you don't 'blow her off' everyday, because we do." Gunther sighed.

"Tinka, I have to be honest with you. Saturday night, when Rocky didn't show up at girl's night at CeCe's, we went on a date, and I had fun." Tinka gasped. "I should have told you, but I was worried you wouldn't approve and I 'blew her off' so you wouldn't find out from someone else, and now," Gunther looked at the note, "she thinks I am not interested."

"Well, are you?"

"Very much so." Tinka sighed but stood up, pulling her brother with her. "What are you doing?"

"We, are going to get your girl. Rocky may not have very good fashion sense, be a stick in the mud sometimes and not a great dancer, but she's smart and she can be very nice, and everything else, we can fix." Gunther agreed, nodding. "So, we are going to her place and you are going to apologize or something."

"Yes, yes, we will, I will." Tinka nodded.

"Good. Let's go." Tinka pulled him out of the apartment, heading to Rocky's building.

…

"Rocky, Rocky!" CeCe yelled, trying to get her friend to open the door, because she had tried the window by Rocky had both locked it and pulled the shade on her. "Rocky, open the door!"

Tinka and Gunther came down the hall, finding CeCe at the door, knocking repeatedly.

"What're you doing here?" Tinka asked the red head. CeCe scoffed.

"I live here and I'm trying to make amends with my friend because she's obviously gone insane due to the fact that she wants to date sparkly twin." The both looked insulted.

"There is nothing wrong with being sparkly!" Gunther countered. Before they knew it, the three of them started fighting outside the door when Ty swung it open, yelling at them to stop.

"Rocky is in her room. Go for it." CeCe, Gunther and Tinka immediately raced for the door, pushing it open and falling to the floor. Rocky looked up and frowned from where she sat on her bed, dressing in pajamas with her romance novel and ice cream.

"What're you guys doing here? I'm not even dressed for people and I don't have my contacts in!" Rocky put her tub of ice cream on the floor and ducked beneath her covers. "Go away! Just because I'm not dating Gunther doesn't mean I want him or anyone else to see me like this." CeCe pushed Tinka off of her, and sat down on the edge of Rocky's bed.

"Rocky, you're my best friend. I'm pretty sure I've seen you looking worse." Rocky carefully poked her head out, frowning.

"Is that suppose to make me feel better?" Rocky asked, pushing her covers down and crossing her arms. "I'm still mad at you, and you," Rocky said, then turning her attention to Gunther, who suddenly looked sheepish. "Why are you even here?"

"I want apologize," CeCe and Gunther both said. Rocky didn't look impressed.

"I'm sorry that I didn't act like I approved of yours and Gunther's relationship. I guess I just didn't expect you to want to date him, and I felt like if you could just blow off girls night, you could forget about me any time." Rocky frowned, taking CeCe's hand.

"CeCe, you're my best friend and we're both going to get boyfriends, obviously, and we'll want to spend time with them, but you're my bff, so we're going to be friends forever and you'll never lose me permanently. I promise." CeCe nodded and hugged Rocky.

"Awh," Gunther and Tinka said, Rocky and CeCe glaring at them.

"Okay," Rocky said, letting go of CeCe, "let's hear yours, Gunther." Gunther kneeled in front of Rocky, taking her hand in his.

"What're you doing, proposing?" CeCe asked him.

"No, I am begging for forgiveness." Gunther looked at Rocky. "I am sorry for my behavior. I truly am, and I would be honored if you would be my girlfriend." Rocky didn't looked impressed. "Okay, I acted the way I did because I hadn't told Tinka yet, and I was being selfish, trying to keep it from my sister by acting so rude. So please, take me back." Rocky sighed and looked at CeCe.

"He did come all the way here, which is more than I think he's ever done for the two of us. And he apologized. I think this is the best deal you're ever going to get." Rocky nodded.

"Okay, I'll go out with you. But if you mess up again-" Gunther cut her off by hugging her, and then kissing her hard on the mouth.

"Ew!" CeCe and Tinka exclaimed. Gunther and Rocky pulled away from each other, giving their other halves a look. "What?"

"Supportive?"

"Approval?"

"We can support and approve your relationship," CeCe said, leaning back on Rocky's bed.

"As long as we don't have to watch it," Tinka finished. Rocky smiled, looking at her boyfriend.

"At least it's something they can agree on," she told Gunther with a smirk.


End file.
